PercabethPotterDivergentNarniaCrossoverNameUntilWeFindABetterOne
by MiriAlexander
Summary: What would happen if four of the most popular stories came together? The magic of Harry Potter; the excitement of Percy Jackson; the shock of Divergent, and the thrill of Narnia. It would be described in three words. Undeniably. Incredibly. Amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**This book was co-authored by my best friend MiriLaren and me when we were on the bus in seventh grade... (I'm going to eighth now.) We ad a great time writing this and I (we) hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One: Harry

Professor McGonagall - on account of the war with Voldemort - has allowed us to come back this year to do more training and apparently help some new teachers, though we don't know who they are. So there we are the five of us - Me, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Annamarie.

Since it has been a year since our story is told, let me back it up. Annamarie Franklin from Hufflepuff now part of our group because she is friends with Ginny, as they are in the same year. Draco's girlfriend Astoria Greengrass are also friends with us. Nobody knows why our archenemy changed sides except us. It's because his parents were putting too much pressure on him and he decided to become good. We actually became friends with him though, after finding out we has a lot of similarities. Astoria has an older sister named Daphne, part of Pansy Parkinson's stupid group. She is two years younger than him and has slightly wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Annamarie has dirty blond hair that falls in really pretty ringlets and hazel eyes.

Hermione, though is unusually late. Which means by about two minutes. She comes, panting.

"Oh thank God I made it! The train is about to leave!"

Ron rolls his eyes. "The train freaking leaves in ten minutes, Hermione! What are you talking about?"

She glares at him and sits down. "I heard we get a whole car to ourselves - well, except for eight others."

"Eight others? How is that a whole car to ourselves?" Ron retorts.

She doesn't answer. She is looking at the door.

Two boys and two girls stand there, in boy girl boy girl order. We couldn't see their faces clearly because of the sunlight, but then they stepped in. A boy, about eighteen, our age, stepped in first. He is wearing an orange T-shirt and khaki shorts. He looked Chinese - how I would imagine Cho's brother. He is really tall, and well built, like he could take you down in three seconds flat - no less. His face is a little like a child's though, kind of round. Then, we notice the girl beside him. She looks African… something. I'm not sure where she is born, just that she is African - in some way or another. Her eyes were gold. No, not like pretty gold, but golden gold. Her hair is down at her shoulders, really frizzy brown hair. She is wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt with a white short sleeved cardigan and dark denim shorts. The second boy stepped in, and he seemed to me how I would imagine a Mexican. His black hair is curly, almost as much as the girl's, and his brown eyes matched. His orange T-shirt has grease marks on them and as soon as he sat down, he takes out some metal scraps and assembled, disassembled and reassembled them. Anyway, the other girl stepped in. She has long, straight cinnamon brown hair that fell around her waist. Her eyes were a dark almond. She is wearing a white dress with a v-neck. She has on golden earrings, necklace and belt.

Let me just clarify. This does not happen in slow motion. They stepped at almost the same time, just delayed by like, a second or so. Probably less.

They smile. The golden eyed girl steps forward.

"Hi! I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque. This is Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Calypso…" she hesitates.

"Anderson." the girl cuts in quickly. Hazel smiles with relief, but I'm not sure why. So do Frank and Leo.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, plus Ron and Ginny Weasley. My name is Annamarie Franklin."

They all smile. "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ron

They were obviously Americans, and I could tell my friends knew as well as they sat down.

"Our friends will be along in a minute. They insisted on buying a gift for family and all." Calypso says.

"So. Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Leo is from New York, but Frank and I are from California. Calypso is from…" she hesitated again.

"Brooklyn." Calypso cut in quickly. Again, the rest of them showed some relief on their faces.

"Hola!" Leo says with a fake accent.

Frank just nods his own hello.

"Sorry, Frank is kind of shy." Hazel adds after everyone else says hello.

A shadow falls across the room. We turn and four silhouettes stand there. They all step forward at the same time. I see Hazel wave at them out of the corner of my eye. A girl with straight brown hair take off her sunglasses. Her eyes sparkle a thousand different colors. She has on a light turquoise blue top with white shorts, with contrasted with her dark skin, but I don't think she is African like the other girl. (Later we found out she is half Cherokee, a Native American tribe.) She also has on bronze earrings. The boy next to her takes off his sunglasses - he has blond hair a bright blue eyes that somehow felt so powerful that, for some reason, I felt a zap of lightning or something go through me. He is wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. The other girl next to him also has blond hair and when she takes of her sunglasses, her eyes were gray, startling gray. She is wearing a green top, blue jeans and a red seashell necklace with silver lining. The girl also she has on earrings that have silver owls on them. When the last guy takes off his sunglasses, it felt like a surge of water swept me up and I am drowning. His sea green eyes glance around the room. He is wearing a red shirt and shorts. I glanced around, still dazed and saw the same expressions on all of my friends' faces, but I could literally already see the gears turning in Hermione's head.

"Wow." Hermione says.

"Double wow." Harry agrees.

"Bloody HELL!" I add. Hermione shoots me a look that says, _Watch your language, Ron._

Calypso waves at them and they introduce themselves. The brown haired girl's name is Piper McLean, the blond guy is Jason Grace, the blond girl is Annabeth Chase and the last guy is Percy Jackson.

"So you're wizards, huh?" Harry asks everybody.

They hesitate. "Something like that." Piper says after an awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hermione

After a while, Percy and Annabeth fell asleep. The weird part is they are on the sofa (an extra comfort for us seniors) and they slept back to back. Well, that isn't exactly the weird part. The weird part is they seemed to be fighting someone in their dream, though not each other. The others don't seem to find it odd, even though they did seem to notice. This happened for an hour or so. Finally, Hazel couldn't stand it any longer.

"Someone wake them up." she says, upset. "And it's not me."

"Not me." Jason says.

"Or me." Piper adds.

"I'm not doing it." Frank says quickly.

"Or us." I say. I has a feeling waking them up would be a bad idea.

Calypso is sleeping on the seat.

We all looked at Leo, who is so busy tinkering with his metal parts that he hasn't said 'not me'. Leo opened his mouth to protest, then realized there is no use. He wrapped up his metal scraps and scowled.

"Fine!" he muttered. Leo timidly approached Percy and Annabeth and his eyes darted from Annabeth to Percy and back. He reached his finger out towards Annabeth and touched her shoulder softly with the very tip of his pointer finger. I'm not sure what happens next, but in the next moment, Leo is pinned on the ground, with Annabeth's dagger at his throat before she is even fully awake. Ron looks at me wide eyes and I raise my eyebrows at Harry, asking what he thought of their peculiar behavior. He shrugs. We all turned back as we hear Leo gasping for air.

Just before Hazel ran to help him, he gasps, "Anna - beth. It's - it's Leo. Get off me."

Her eyes open properly, now.

She gives him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, Leo. I - I - it was an accident."

He smiles anyway. "I know, don't worry." he makes coughing noises as he sits back down. Piper wakes up Calypso and she rushes to Leo to see if he is okay. They were probably a couple then. Calypso checked the slightly pink finger marks on his neck.

Annabeth wakes up Percy without a hitch, which I thought is odd because the rest of the group seemed afraid to wake them before. We mostly didn't actually talk all that much for a time. Ron, Harry, Draco, Annamarie, and I were all texting each other about multiple things - the new students, new classes, new school year, all that. Meanwhile the others were playing a board game.

"Wanna play?" Calypso calls.

Before I could answer, Ron opens his big mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hazel

The redhead, Ron, I think, is very shallow.

"What did you two dream about?" he asks Annabeth and Percy. They looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing." says Annabeth.

"Don't tell me it's nothing! What did you dream about?"

I cut in before she could answer. "I don't think asking them that would be a good idea." The others nod in agreement.

But did he listen? "I want to know all about your dream. Or nightmare. Or whatever. Maybe you should talk about it to Harry. He had nightmares all the time when Voldemort is alive. And what were you guys fighting? How did it look? And more importantly, where is this? It couldn't have been that bad."

"You'd rather not ask," says Leo.

"Where is it? Hell?" he says sarcastically.

"Pretty much," answers Annabeth through gritted teeth.

I thought that would catch him off guard but instead he just asked some more.

"Really? How is it? Was it scary? Or is it like fairytale land? Oh, and what about . . ."

Nobody is paying attention to Ron anymore. Everyone is looking at Percy and Annabeth.

They were clinging to each other, a weird look in there eyes, hyperventilating, and Ron didn't notice.

Then Annamarie put some sense in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Frank

"_OH MY GOD! RONALD WEASLEY, FOR DUMBLEDORE'S SAKE, SHUT UP!"_

Now _that _caught Ron by surprise. He turned to look at Annamarie. "What?"

Before she can answer, or any of us can hold Annabeth back, she jumps on him, taking her dagger back out of her pocket and putting it up to his throat.

"One more word, _redhead_, and I'll chop your head off."

Ron scoffs. "Like you have the guts to do that blondie."

Annabeth raised her dagger, Ron whimpers, and Percy pulls Annabeth of Ron.

"Annabeth! Ignore the jerk!" Percy gives Ron a withering look so harsh that I _know_ it made Ron feel like he is drowning. And can't be saved. Then he continues in her ear and she smiles a little.

"Fine."

Everyone sat down in their spots when there is a knock on our car door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Jason

I walk to the door and open it.

"THALIA!" I jumped on my sister and she almost fell out. Luckily, Zeus controlled the winds so she wouldn't crash on the train tracks and bust her head open.

She hugs me back. "Hey little brother!" she says, laughing.

"You two are siblings?" It is that maniac redhead kid that Annabeth almost killed. "Yeah."

"But you don't look alike." We both turn towards him. "Except your eyes."

"We don't need more than that." Thalia says. Ron shut up. "Now. I'm assuming it is you who is harassing my friends?"

He scoffs nervously. I guess she looked pretty intimidating with her spiky black hair and blue streak. I'm pretty sure her silver punk style clothes didn't help. Anyway. "Not _harassing_. Just asking them a couple of questions." he says.

"Questions you shouldn't have asked." Her voice is cold.

"I am so sorry on his behalf… Thalia?" Hermione says sincerely.

Thalia nods. "At least some people have sense around here. And, yes, that's my name."

Thalia finally says hi's and hello's all around, but when she got to Percy, he stands up, and begins.

"Lightning Girl."

"Bubble Boy."

"Thunder Chicken."

"Kelp Head."

"Pinecone Face."

Thalia smiles mischievously. "Seaweed Brain."

"That's it. You're dead." He jumps on her, both of them tumbling to the ground. It is a whirl of silver, bronze, and nasty insults in Greek.

My friends are laughing, understanding every word while the wizards looked confused. I'd repeat it, but that's _probably_ not a good idea.

At the end, Thalia's knee is on Percy's chest, an arrow at his throat.

Just then, one of Thalia's hunters walks in.

"Thalia! Are you making out with-" she stops shakes her head and continues. "A - a boy?" as if it is the worst thing in the world. The rest of us demigod guys have gotten used to some of their treatment.

"No! Of course not! I'm fighting him!"

"Oh! Carry on, then. We're waiting outside."

"'Kay. Coming."

The hunter walks out and Thalia gets up. She waved to all of us and then looked at Percy. "See you around, cuz."

"Bye Thalia." says Percy.

"Bye Percy." and she walks out the door, jumping on to the ground below.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Annabeth

I am pissed. And by pissed, I mean really, _really, _pissed.

I get up and announced, "Percy and I are going to the snack car."

"There's no snack car," Hermione is saying.

But we were already gone.

We pray to the gods to make a snack car that only we, and of course the other demigods see. They listened, probably feeling bad for our trip to Tartarus. We sit down across from each other, and I begin ranting.

"The nerve of Ron! What is problem? EVERYBODY else saw what it is doing to us, trying to get us to talk about Tartarus, the IDIOT! Thank the GODS for that girl Annamarie." I also add a whole bunch of curses in Ancient Greek that we both laugh at even before I am out of steam.

"But seriously, Percy, he has problems." I say as soon I stop laughing.

"I know." Percy says calmly as he switched seats to sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "And I'm gonna be hard on him during classes." he says, kissing me. I also notice he secretly turned off the recording in his phone, but I decide not to mention it.

I rest my head against his shoulder and text Hazel.

_What's going on?_

The reply comes almost immediately. _Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Annamarie r all chewing out Ron for his stupidity. U guys ok?_

_Yeah. And, 4 ur enjoyment, Percy recorded the insults I called Ron. If u have headphones, I can send it. BTW, can u record their yelling? We wanna hear… _I typed as Percy smiles. He doesn't seem surprised I know about the recording.

_Sure. But gimme a moment. Rite… Piper's already recording, knowing u 2, while we wait anxiously for ur insult video…_

I send the video and text Hazel on last time. _Sent._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Percy

Hazel sends us the video and it pretty much goes something like this:

Hermione: _Ron! Why on Earth would you ask those things?_

Ron: _I didn't know it would be mean!_

Ginny: _Ronald Weasley! Did you not see their faces? I knew you has a big mouth and didn't think before you spoke, but that was just - ugh! - horrible!_

Ron: _I didn't know!_

Harry: _Then you're blind!_

Draco: _Even I wouldn't do that when I is meaner. Crabbe and Goyle probably would do it and blame it on me, but _I _certainly wouldn't!_

Annamarie: _Ronald Weasley I am very disappointed in you._

Et cetera, et cetera. Annabeth and I crack up. We fall asleep, and for once, aren't plagued by horrible dreams.

We reach Hogwarts and weren't surprised when we saw those creepy black skeleton horses that Chiron had warned us about, although I'm not sure how he knew. We walk up the steps and get settled in our rooms. Professor McGonagall had decided to make a whole new wing for the younger teachers, since she knows we are demigods. Luckily, she is also the _only_ one who knew, and she isn't about to tell our secrets. There is one room per couple, except for Nico and Thalia, who have their own each. Annabeth and I get settled in ours and we stuff our clothes in the separate wardrobes we get. Afterwards, we collapse on the bed, exhausted.

"Good night, Percy."

"Good night, Annabeth."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's short...**

**I kinda ran out of ideas for this one...**

Chapter Nine: Thalia

I don't use the usual method of transportation. I fly. Artemis let me take a vacation from The Hunt for a year or so on the account being a very good lieutenant over the past two years. As good as Zoë.

I teach Astronomy. It has students of all ages so a lot of my time is booked solid. The students are to call me Thalia - just Thalia. I don't have that much else to say, so I'm gonna hand it over to Calypso.


	10. Chapter 10

I got the job of teaching Herbology. The cabin I get to use as my 'office' is cute and small. Like a little cottage in the woods. Though, of course I actually sleep in the dorms, which I am assuming Percy has already mentioned.

I start planning my lessons right away, so by the time the students came, I am ready. I taught them about moonlace on the first day, and many girls were mesmerized by its beauty, like I myself is the first time I saw it. I have no doubt that many boys will get it for their girlfriend on Valentine's Day, but I am the only one with access, so I shall only give the good students. Luckily, the gods let my garden come back with me wherever I go. Its invisible unless I want it to show, and even then, only demigods can see it. Technically, wizards and witches are descendants of Hecate - enough they can be hurt by our weapons and also see them for what they are, but they are not actual full fledged demigods (or demititan). I organize my papers for the next class. Leo always says to me we are opposites. He's messy; I'm neat. He's disorganized; I'm organized, and so on. But then he says that opposites attract, which I guess is true. I mean, Annabeth is with Percy and Hazel is with Frank. But in that respect, Jason and Piper are the odd one out.

Anyway, I think it's going to be a good school year for us. The crisp autumn air feels promising.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I always post things so late. Night time is my time! Lol!**

I got the job of teaching Herbology. The cabin I get to use as my 'office' is cute and small. Like a little cottage in the woods. Though, of course I actually sleep in the dorms, which I am assuming Percy has already mentioned.

I start planning my lessons right away, so by the time the students came, I am ready. I taught them about moonlace on the first day, and many girls were mesmerized by its beauty, like I myself is the first time I saw it. I have no doubt that many boys will get it for their girlfriend on Valentine's Day, but I am the only one with access, so I shall only give the good students. Luckily, the gods let my garden come back with me wherever I go. Its invisible unless I want it to show, and even then, only demigods can see it. Technically, wizards and witches are descendants of Hecate - enough they can be hurt by our weapons and also see them for what they are, but they are not actual full fledged demigods (or demititan). I organize my papers for the next class. Leo always says to me we are opposites. He's messy; I'm neat. He's disorganized; I'm organized, and so on. But then he says that opposites attract, which I guess is true. I mean, Annabeth is with Percy and Hazel is with Frank. But in that respect, Jason and Piper are the odd one out.

Anyway, I think it's going to be a good school year for us. The crisp autumn air feels promising.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Piper

I am the new Charms teacher. It kind of works since I know how to _Charm -speak,_ so I get to teach _Charms._ Get it?

Anyway, I realized that Charms and Charmspeaking isn't exactly the same thing. In fact, they're way different. Charms is a required subject for all students in their first five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The spells learned in Charms class are taken from textbooks. Students are taught specific wand movements and proper pronunciation. Often students partner up in class to experiment on one another. Charms was Hermione favorite subject until she started Arithmancy, which is (again) Annabeth's first subject. Don't ask. Hermione told me. I decide to start planning for my classes, having nothing better to do. I'm not gonna bore you with the details. After I'm done, I'm so bored I willingly check out my mom's clothing designs. Which is how far my point of boredom on the boredom scale is. I fall asleep without knowing, and am woken up by Jason three hours later.

He looks at my computer and says, "You must have been really really bored."

I smile sleepily. And walk to our dorms.


	13. Chapter 13

**This probably one of my favorite chapters. Except the one where the Pevensies and Caspian come in. But for that, we got a long way to go. That's chapter thirty. Yeah, we both wrote this on docs first before we figured out this website existed. That's also why I add more than one chapter everyday. You know, besides the facts that some of our chapters are short. This is the last one for today. I hope I haven't been boring you all today with the freakishly long author's note. Sorry. Anyway... Enjoy! **

Chapter Thirteen: Percy

"Hello!" I say. "Don't call me Professor Jackson. It makes me sound old. Don't call me Perseus - I'll kill you. Only older teachers call me that. Don't call me Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head or Bubble Boy, either. If you do, I'll kill you for that, as well. Only my friends call me that. Call me Percy. Just Percy is fine."

The desks are pushed against the wall so we have more space to fight. I smile. but everyone stares at me blankly. Probably because of my age.

Then Ron speaks up. And of course he is rude. "Get down here Kelp Head and stop pretending to be the teacher. You're our age for goodness sake, how is someone as weak as _you_ supposed to teach us even if you _are _the teacher?" he yells from the back of the room. I see Hermione smack his arm.

I take out the silver dagger Annabeth got me for my birthday. I take a moment to admire the beautiful owl on it. Then, before anyone can react, I throw it with spot on accuracy. The very very tip of Ron ear is bleeding. "You better watch your mouth, Weasley," I say, my temper rising. "Professor McGonagall _did _appoint me as the DADA teacher so I _can _give you detention. I'm trying to make this class more fun, but if you want to make it bad for yourself, so be it."

Ron snorts, then opened his mouth to say something but I cut him of. "Detention - my office - right after dinner for rest of the term, five points off Gryffindor and minus three hundred points for you."

He stares at me, mouth wide open, until Hermione has to close it for him, shoving his chin up roughly, not afraid to show her anger. I catch her eye and I'm pretty sure she understood I am saying _Thanks_.

"I don't even have three hundred!" he finally protests.

I smile. "Which means the next three hundred points you earn won't be counted. Whoops!" I turned to the class, now. "Sorry about that. I really don't want to give out detentions but this kid is torturing me and my girlfriend on the train. Bottom line: don't mess with me okay? Who in this room is willing and thinks they can fight me? Without wands - just punching and all that good stuff?"

Draco raised his hand. "I'll go." he volunteers, probably making up for his friend's behavior. Sure enough, he whispers 'sorry for Ron' as he came up.

At first, he tentatively punches me, but when I didn't respond to it, he starts punching harder. I honestly didn't even feel it. I stood there for ten minutes until he got angrier and angrier. I actually began to fall asleep after about four minutes.

"HIT ME!" I yell. It doesn't work. Okay, it got a _bit_ harder. A little tiny bit. I started falling asleep again, anyway. Then, when the small bit of me that is awake, it made sure everybody thought I am sleeping.

Then, right before Draco gave up, I held my palm vertically out toward him - blocking his punch. He stared at me, wide eyed. Ron was about to say some sarcastic comment - I could tell by the look of annoyance and a bit of awe) in his eyes - but before he could - "_Silencio!" _I yelled without even looking at him. I turned back to the class.

"ADHD. Don't question it - it keeps me alive."


	14. Chapter 14

So a lot of people have been asking when the Divergent and Narnia parts come in, but they were last minute additions so the whole first part doesn't have it. The Narnia part comes in Chapter Thirty, but with the chapters being short and me posting more than one chapter every day, it shouldn't be too long. We were waiting for the best time to add it and if Lemonade Lollipop reads this, I hope she doesn't mind I got the idea of Thalia and Edmund from her... We don't know when we are going to put in the Divergent part... Probably in the end of the middle, if that makes any sense. If you have any suggestions for the Divergent part (or any part for that matter) please review! Thanks, everybody, and, what you've all been waiting for... Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Leo

After classes were over, I sit and made metal appear with the wand and new powers teaching at Hogwarts got me. (Transfiguration is amazing!) I heard a slight knock on my door. I turned around and saw Calypso standing there, in all her glory. She really is beautiful.

"Hey, Leo." she smiles.

"Hey, Calypso." Since we had finally settled in, we didn't really have a chance to talk. Of course, a quick hello, or a few words here and there, but usually not more than that. I still find it amazing, that she still chose me. I mean in Ogygia, she has no choice, but here, she's got tons.

We smile and just talk, catch up on things.

Then there is another knock. Then we see the rest of our friends.

"May we join the party?" Thalia asks.

Calypso smiles. "Of course. Pull up some chairs."

Jason and Thalia quickly fly some chairs over. Nico summons his own chair from shadows. It's amazing how he does that. Then there is yet _another_ knock.

"Umm… Leo, sir, there's a guy who's being mean to me and my friends and normally, I wouldn't tell you because they would hurt me but one of them is punching m-" he stops as Annabeth, Percy and Thalia left.

"Where is he?" Thalia asks gently. And he led them away as his tears get the better of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Annabeth

I carry the boy after he gets too teary to walk properly. Poor thing, only a first year. Agreed he's eleven, but still. When I saw the bullies, I hand the guy to Percy, who didn't say anything, but his eyes asked me _What do I do with him?_

_Hug._ I mouth. _Hug him_. Percy rolls his eyes but obliges.

I take out my dagger and threw it at the bully the same time Thalia shoots an arrow. Only it isn't a normal arrow - it is an arrow charged with electricity. We look sideways at each other, make a gun shape with our fingers and blow the top of it. He is now pinned against the wall, shuddering - one shoulder sleeve with my dagger, the other with Thalia's arrow. Thalia grabbed him - he was a third year!) and we left. Percy went back and told them that if anybody is bullying them, to tell us immediately. We left again just as our friends arrived at the scene. Frank picked up the bullied boy up and walks towards Calypso's mini infirmary while we take the bully to Professor McGonagall.

"This is the boy who told us he is getting bullied." I say pointing to the boy Percy is holding. "He should get rewarded for having the guts to say so."

The boy beams.

"Well certainly. But where is the boy who actually got bullied?"

"Our friends took them to Calypso's infirmary. The wounds apparently heal better with herbs than magic in this case, I guess." Percy replied.

"What should we do to punish the boy?" Professor McGonagall asks anxiously. "Does he have detentions? If not, he should have it for two whole terms."

"Well, we checked his records on the way and he does. For three terms." Thalia says, scowling. "What a horrible kid." The bully hung his head.

"Well, make a time out room. Take away the wands and in case anyone tries to break them out, or escape, make it magic proof and only teachers can get passageway. Ooh! Plus as a security measure, a hand print ID and a passcode so it's almost impossible to get through. And the door moves around so nobody will know where it is!" I say excitedly.

"It's a good idea, but where can we get such magical technology so quickly?" she asks anxiously. She obviously wants to put him somewhere else so he can't hurt anyone else. Thalia, Percy and I exchange glances. Percy covers the boy's ears with his hands and magic and I do the same with the bully. Thalia leans over and whispers in her ear. Professor McGonagall's eyes widen with surprise. _Really?_ They seem to be asking. Thalia nods.

"Thank you so much!" she says gratefully, and yet kind of vaguely and for all we know, she could be talking to anybody. Maybe even the sky.

Thunder rumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks Anonymous Me and Knight Wolfe and Ace Rider for helping me unglitch this chapter... sorry!

Chapter Sixteen: Frank

I pick up the injured kid and Calypso gives me instructions on how to go to her office slash mini infirmary.

"You know what? Have Jason, Piper and Hazel show you the way to it. I'm going to go to the Forbidden Forest with Leo and Nico. I need some herbs to heal him that I don't have in my greenhouse. And not all of them are alive. Go. We'll be there in ten minutes."

Jason leads the way while Hazel walks beside me, talking and making sure he is in the least pain possible. When we got there, I place the boy on a bed and I hear Hazel's phone ring with a text.

It is Annabeth.

_Got the boy?_

_Yup! Bully in trouble?_

_Mmhm. And we rewarded the other guy for telling us._

_Good. Wait one sec, I'm getting a text from Calypso._

_K._

Calypso's text is that they found the herbs and were on their way back.

Calypso, Nico, Leo, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy (a lot of names!) were all walking down the pathway. I guess they had met up on the way here.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Draco

I sit there, actually surprisingly interested in History of Magic. Us seventh and eighth years have to take it since we're like older, and I don't really mind. Annabeth makes it interesting, somehow.

Annabeth must've put a spell or something on the board because the moment I read all the information, it gets stuck in my head. It makes the class a lot easier. But she made sure Ron didn't have the same read-memorize thing. Harry tells me he complains everyday of how hard it is to remember all the information.

She says we could do whatever for the rest of the class so I am talking with Annamarie, Harry, Ginny and Ron. Hermione is up front at Annabeth's desk, asking if there is extra credit or whatnot so she could be ahead of everyone.

Harry is saying something when Ron snickered. "Look at Annabeth. She's scared of a spider."

Nobody bothered to look at the dilemma Annabeth is in. We all looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked looking at us staring.

"You're scared of spiders too, Ron," Ginny says matter-of-factly.

Ron ignored her so we all turned towards our teacher.

Annabeth is standing behind her desk, slowly moving away from it. I could see a hint of fear in her stormy gray eyes.

"I'm sorry I sent your mom to Hell, but then again, she took me down with her. Gods, I hate her." She is talking to a _spider._ "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just don't, uh, jump on me." The fear is now evident on her face.

In a swift motion, she picked up one of her textbooks and is about to smack the spider when Hermione picks it up.

"Don't hurt the poor thing, what did it do to you?"

Annabeth looks at her and yells, "IT'S FREAKIN' MOTHER SENT ME TO HELL! NOW, I HAD TO EITHER DIE OR SEND IT'S MOTHER TO HELL AND I CHOSE IT'S MOTHER! BUT NO! SHE HAD TO DRAG ME DOWN AND THE STUPID EVIL SPIDER WANTS REVENGE AGAIN! GET THAT DANG THING OUT OF MY ABSOLUTELY-TOTALLY-ENTIRELY- SPIDER-FREE CLASSROOM!"

Not an extreme reaction.

Not an extreme reaction at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's sorta short...**

Chapter Eighteen: Harry

"Now class, I'm going to have an assistant in class with us today. Thalia here really knows how to kick butt. I have first hand experience." Percy says. We were in DADA. (Obviously.)

"That's right," Thalia says. "I know how to kick butt. Now let's ge-" Nico runs through the door of the classroom.

"Percy, Thalia!" He has an expression on his face that makes him look excited, nervous and shocked all at the same time. His face also seems wet, as if he is crying, though whether it was from happiness or sadness, I can't tell.

"What?" Thalia asks, annoyed. Nico motions for them to come closer. They he whispers something that I could barely hear. (Probably since I was sitting closest to them.)

"Bianca's back."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Thalia

I stand in place, shocked out of my mind. Percy's eyes fill with tears. No matter what anybody says, I think he will always feel guilty about her death. He secretly wipes his eyes and turns back to his class.

"Class, an emergency has come up. Because of our test tomorrow, I was going to review all the best tactics and whatnot. I am leaving Harry and Hermione, the best in my class, in charge. Ginny, Annamarie, and Draco as well, in case the others go out of control. Harry, Hermione, _do_ write the names of all the misbehaving ones and if Ron is one of them, do not be afraid to write, even though he is your friend. Practice some moves and write them down. Until next class." Percy says.

"Talking like the British, huh?" I tease.

"Yup."

"Long directions, huh?" Nico asks trying not to cry and failing misrerably.

"Oh, yeah."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Ginny

The three teachers all sprint out the classroom door and start running towards the main gate of Hogwarts. As they ran down the hallways, everyone from the other classrooms came to join them without listening to their teacher.

Let me tell you this. The ten new teachers are really, _really, _fast that even our regular professors couldn't keep up with them. When they get outside they stop abruptly. Everyone but Nico. He slowly inches towards a girl who looked about twelve.

She had olive skin with long black hair and a green hat on top. Her dark eyes brightened at the sight of Nico and she runs towards him.

"Long time no see, little brother," she says standing on her tippy toes and ruffling his hair.

"Well, technically speaking, my physical age is now older than yo-."

She crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head a bit with a challenging look in her eyes. "Dream about it." she snaps her fingers and it seems like she's growing older. Seventeen-ish.

Nico smiles. He suddenly looked different. His skin looks more olive than pale, his dark eyes no longer have a lonely look in them. He looks younger.

Next to me, Ron snorts. "Looks like emo boy's got himself a girlfriend. Like two years older than him.

The girl's head turns in our direction, her dark eyes menacing. Her eyes land on me, then Ron.

She walks over, the crowd making way for her. She stops in front of Ron.

"What are you looking at emo girl?"

She steps closer, and stands on her tippy toes trying to get to his height. She was about as tall as me at her highest. Her face is inches from his. "Do _not _call me emo. Least of all my _brother_. You got that? I may be seventeen, but inside I'm much much older. Nico and I were born before World War Two so you better keep your mouth shut before I kill any of you. I know much more about you than you think Ronald Weasly. Your brother's taught me well about all of you."

"Who told you that, _emo girl?"_

"Fred."

"How is that even possible? He's dead!" Ron blinks back tears.

"So was I yesterday. Now if you'd excuse me I have better things to do than bicker with you. I'd much rather spend time with Ginny."

"How'd you know her name, emo?"

"Oh, and by the way, the name's Bianca. Bianca di Angelo." She turned on her heel and stepped as if she was going to walk away when she turned around, pushed Ron to the ground and took out a knife that was made of some black metal that sizzled as if it would burn anything it touched, and put it close to his throat. Ron trembled, and surprisingly, I didn't feel bad. Him changing was probably due to Fred's death, now that I think about it. "And don't make me the end of you." She gets up and walks away towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Um, Bianca?" Hermione asks cautiously. "That's the _Forbidden _Forest."

"What makes it Forbidden?"

"Well it has crazy centaurs and thestrals and a bunch of other wild animals."

"Even better. Nico, can you show me the way?"

"Sure Sis." And the siblings run into the Forbidden Forest.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Thalia

Crap. Crappity crap crap. Hermione knows. And she's pretty darn smart. (Not Annabeth smart, but still.) She would have put the pieces together by now. I look at my watch. Class starts in one minute.

"Hermione, please wait before you tell somebody. Hear us out. Later." I beg.

"I'll do it." Percy says. But I don't think she heard. She HATES being late for class. We all run in different direction to our respective classes. I walk in two minutes late.

"Sorry class. Busy day today, huh? Okay, anyway, please take out your lesson books and night sky constellation maps."

I go one by one to each person's desk checking the accuracy on the maps.

"Very nice, Luna! As always." I force a laugh through my worried state of the mess I had put us in.

Now, I'm gonna use Percy's words.

Great. Just great.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Percy

"I've decided to move the test to tomorrow for everybody so they have longer to study, since yesterday's fiasco. Only Ron will be taking it today, as a punishment for all the mean insults he has exchanged with my friends and I." I say smirking at Ron.

"What?! This isn't fair! I'll tell Professor McGonagall!" he cries.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. You may do so. But remember I have great memory and I can quote every single insulting thing you have ever said to us." I lie. Actually, I do remember all the incidents, but I don't remember it word for word.

Ron believes it though and snaps his loud mouth shut. He tries to give me the Evil Eye, but it doesn't work.

A couple minutes before class ended. I caught Hermione's eye.

"Hermione, and Harry can you two please see you after class?" I ask. Normally, everybody would be like _Oooooooooh_, but we all know by now they won't get in trouble. Hermione is probably the best student in every class. Seriously.

I pull them aside after everyone left. "Into my office please."

"So I've decided to give reward for the best two students in each class. Something beside extra points for each house and all. Anything in mind, you two?"

Harry though for a minute. "I don't suppose you could get us souvenirs from America?"

I smile. "Like what? I may have got a couple."

"Well you're from New York, right? Maybe a- I have no idea. Surprise me."

Hermione laughs. "Yeah, same thing Percy. Surprise us!"

"Okay. I'll have them tomorrow or the day after latest. Here's a pass." I say as I jot down their names.

Harry smiles and leaves with the pass, while Hermione stays a moment longer.

"Are you all demigods?" she whispers.

I wink. "Don't tell anyone." I give her two pieces of paper. One was her pass. The other said _Meet me at the entrance of our dorms at ten thirty. Bring Draco, Astoria, Annamarie, Ginny and Harry, but please don't bring Ron._ She looks up and nods. "I'm not talking to him anyway."

"Thanks, Hermione, for not telling yet. Ninety points up for you. And good night."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: Hermione

I take Harry and Ginny aside and explain the situation, though I don't tell them the secret itself. Ginny seemed to understand that Ron had changed too much during the last year. I finally get to use the secret spell Annabeth taught her best students after class. You can send messages without phones and stuff. It comes in the shape of an envelope with wings. And the best part of it? Every time you use one, a new one appears.

I wrote the first one to Draco (asking him to also tell Astoria) and the second to Annamarie. They each sent me one back to say they got it. I smiled.

"You know, Harry and Hermione. When we met Bianca and all, I think I know the reason Ron is, well not Ron." Ginny said, interrupting my thought process. "Fred. I mean, sure he was always kind of loud and all, but he's been worse ever since Fred d- since Fred- Oh! I still can't say it!" Ginny cried as tears pour down her face. I stand and give her a hug.

"It hurts when I say it. And I'm not even his sister." I say as my eyes well up. I pulled back so Harry could hug her as well. Harry almost cried as well, but he's a boy. They don't like to show tears. Harry kisses her and I have to smile. I see an owl on the tree branch outside the window. And I could tell immediately that wasn't a pet owl. The owl flew over to the windowsill, and a woman's voice floated through.

"Grief is a funny thing, and though it is okay to mourn, it is not always the answer. Sometimes, you shouldn't miss something; just be glad of the moments you've shared."

For a second, rather than the owl, we saw a woman with black hair and gray eyes.

Stormy gray eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: Annamarie

We met Percy exactly at ten thirty outside the entrance to the dorms.

Percy smiled. "Why don't you come in?" he asks, forming a bubble of protection.

All the junior teachers were sitting in their common room.

"In all of our classes, you six are the best. Always focused, and polite. And I'm sure at least one teacher has informed you of a reward for being the best students. So you are all here to get them. Funnily enough, you all want souvenirs from the US." Nico says handing them out with Bianca.

"The other reason you are here is because I may or may not have accidently spilled a secret about us to Hermione when I didn't know she was there." Thalia hesitantly says.

"So, as you all are our favorite and best students, we are telling _all_ of you the secret." Piper continues.

Percy talks now. "We're demigods."

"We each have or had a mortal parent and one immortal parent. A god." Leo explains.

No one makes a sound.

Hermione break the silence. "Do you all think I can guess who your godly parents are?"

Percy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay. Thalia and Jason.. you're Zeus. Percy's Poseidon. Piper is Venus. Nico and Bianca are Hades. Leo is Vulcan. Frank is… I don't know, either Mars or Athena. I'm not sure about Calypso or Hazel. Oh! And Annabeth is also Venus."

"Well some Greek names you said were Roman, but otherwise, well, Thalia and I are kids of Zeus, Percy is Poseidon, Piper is Aphrodite or Venus, Nico and Bianca are Hades, Leo is Hephaestus or Vulcan, Frank is Mars, also known as Ares, and Hazel is Pluto or Hades. Calypso is actually demititan. Her dad is Atlas. Annabe-" Jason is cut off.

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or pleased. I'm a daughter of _Athena_. Not Aphrodite." Annabeth says.

Hermione gives her an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. That actually makes sense. Arachne and all."

Annabeth laughs. "Not a problem."

"By the way, speaking of weird things, we think we know the reason Ron is a idiot this year." Ginny explains.

"Fred's death?" Bianca guesses.

Ginny nods. "And I couldn't say it and I started to cry. Then an owl outside the window talked! What did it say again, Hermione?"

"'Grief is a funny thing, and though it is okay to mourn, it is not always the answer. Sometimes, you shouldn't miss something; just be glad of the moments you have shared.'"

"Then the owl turned into a woman for a second and disappeared." Harry finished.

"Can you describe what she looked like?" Calypso asks.

"Flowing black hair and stormy gray e-" Hermione stopped. "No. Not possible."

The rest of us caught on. An owl was the symbol of Athena. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. Annabeth has stormy gray eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: Draco

The next week was our first trip to Hogsmeade. It had closed for a long time after the war. Nobody knows why. Another Staff six of us were ready to set off. It was mid October, but we had warm clothes on. We see the junior teachers walking towards the door as well. Bianca is wearing a royal purple jacket with a black scarf, hat and gloves. Piper is wearing a lavender coat with a lime green scarf, hat and gloves. Hazel was wearing a turquoise coat with orange accessories. Annabeth is wearing green and gray. Calypso is wearing pink and orange. Thalia is wearing blue and black. The guys are all black or brown leather coats.

They wave at us and make their way over to us.

"Going to Hogsmeade, I guess?" Bianca asks.

"Yes. Yes we are emo girl!" says Ron, who is closest to them. Bianca trembles with rage, and turns around. I know this trick. Hermione did it to me back when we were enemies. As I suspected, Bianca turns back around quick as lightning as socks Ron in the face, He doubles over in pain.

Thalia smirked. "Ronald Weasley, I forbid you from going to Hogsmeade." she says. Being a daughter of Zeus, her voice echoes and all noises stop.

"You have disrespected us enough. Anymore from you, and you'll go in the time out room." Bianca says, her voice equally loud.

"Yes, the one with no wands, hidden secretly in some mysterious room in Hogwarts with a keycard, password and fingerprint scanner that always keeps moving." Piper yells. "And we don't mind if everyone in the _world_ knows it."

"Bloody Hell! What is wrong with you effing idiots?!"

Jason and Percy grab Ron from each side and drag him over to the time out room. We had already put one chocolate frog and three single biscuits in there, knowing he would earn the punishment.

"Use them wisely. You'll be in here a while." Percy and Jason say, barely within eyesight (and earshot).

"We are so so sorry about that. Ron must have taken it really hard."

"Not more than George. I've seen him smile twice the past year. Twice! And I took it hard, too. I cried for days! I cried while sleeping! But George has barely spoken a word this year. It horrible!" Ginny cried.

They discussed something in Ancient Greek.

"Tell George. About us. Tell him."

Ginny nodded.

"After that, we can fix this problem. Percy says. "But first, help Ron get a better attitude. That way, we know he is kind without Fred. That Ron is worth helping, even though you have many other family members. I trust you all. _We_ trust you. Help Ron."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six: Ron

In the time out room, I come up with insulting alliteration name thingies. Like Annoying Annabeth, Parasite Percy, Perky Piper, Jerky Jason, Crazy Calypso, Lame Leo, Harpy Hazel, Fascist Frank, Bratty Bianca, Nincompoop Nico, and Troublesome Thalia. Some amount of hours later, my friends peek in through the doors. Behind them, Lame Leo holds a huge dinner. I nod at him and eat. The plates are empty in seven minutes. We walk silently to our respective dorms, and immediately, I conk out.

In History of Magic, Annoying Annabeth called on me for some question, and I realized I had had enough.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE TORTURED ME ENOUGH! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO STUPID AMERICA? WE'LL ALL BE HAPPY NEVER TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN!" I yell. Thank God Hermione is in Herbology right now. There is complete silence and I realized Annabeth's finger was on intercom. Professor McGonagall had heard me.

"Actually, Ron, I would really miss Annabeth and her friends. And they are not as ugly or stupid as you imagine them." Draco says. Annabeth's still face breaks into a small smile.

"Who's side are you on? Mine or theirs? Do you seriously think you are my friend? I've never liked you Draco. If you-"

"I'm on their side too, Ron. You've changed since Fred died. He would hate it if you were ever like this. He's probably in Heaven totally angry at you along with Sirius and Remus and Tonks and Harry's parents. Annamarie's on their - our side, and so are Harry and Hermione. I can't even see their face right now, and I can see their disappointed looks. Everyone in our family - Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, me, Mum and Dad - we're all sad about Fred. We all are. None of _us_ are becoming evil and mean and filthy and horrible! Not even George, and he was probably affected the most. Even a little more than Mum or Dad. 'Grief is a funny thing, and though it is okay to mourn, it is not always the answer. Sometimes, you shouldn't miss something; just be glad of the moments you have shared.' That's what Annabeth's mum said. You should by it. It would do you good." Ginny yelled. She sat back down and buried her head in her arms, and Harry, whose classroom was right next door, ran in. He yelled something at me but I didn't hear it. Ginny's words had left me speechless.

I am sitting in Professor McGonagall's office when Annabeth hurries in.

"Ma'am, can you not punish him yet, please? I've a better solution. I'll tell you later in more privacy. Or I'll IM you to explain.

I scowl. "Oh right, text the Headmistress."

I see Annabeth and Professor McGonagall share a secret smile as we headed out. I want to break out, but Annabeth has me standing here with some dumb spell.

"You may go to your room, Weasley." she says.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven: Annabeth

I Iris Message Professor McGonagall when I get back to our room. I explain how I'll write a message to Arthur and Molly Weasley about his behavior. I also suggest we have dances.

"For example, Fall Ball or Spring Fling and so on. Just lighten the mood. We both know how stressful it can be for test taking students."

She considers it. Percy smiles at me, and I smile back.

"It is a pretty good idea. But it's already fall, so if we are going to have it, when should it be?"

"Why don't you leave it to us? My friends and I _do_ know how to throw a party."

She nods. "Sure. Run into any difficulty, and you know where to find me, Annabeth."

At breakfast the next morning, Ron's owl flew in carrying a large package. My friends see my smile and Piper speaks up.

"Annabeth Chase, what did you do?"

"Percy, do you know what this is about?" Leo asks suspiciously.

"Nope, no, not a clue." Percy says.

"You know, you're good at a lot of things, but lying isn't one of them." Frank comments.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. What's it gonna be?" Jason smiles slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy blinks.

"Well, face our wrath, or Annabeth's. Who are you more afraid of?" Calypso asks.

Percy pretends to consider it. "Annabeth. By far. The secret's safe."

I flash them a satisfied grin.

"You realize that having your boyfriend being scared of you is a bad thing right?" Piper asks.

"He's not terrified of me. He just doesn't find you all intimidating." I smirk.

Piper rolls her eyes.

"Hey, you walked right into that one." I laugh.

I held up three fingers and counted down in my head. _Three, two, one._

Then the shouting begins.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHY WOULD YOU EVER DISRESPECT A TEACHER LIKE THAT? AND BE SO MEAN TO ANNABETH AND YOUR OTHER TEACHERS ON THE TRAIN? YOU MAY NOT HAVE KNOWN THEY WERE TEACHERS THEN BUT YOU STILL ASKED THEM THE QUESTIONS FULLY KNOWING YOU WERE HURTING THEM! AND THE FACT YOU GET IN TROUBLE DAILY?! I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE STILL MOURNING FRED, BUT SO ARE WE AND WE AREN'T AS MEAN AND UNCIVILIZED AS YOU. IT'S RIDICULES! APPARENTLY, YOU EVEN GOT SENT TO THE NEW TIME OUT ROOM THEY HAVE INSTALLED. YOU ARE AN EIGHTH YEAR! YOU KNOW BETTER! ANNABETH ALSO REPEATED WHAT GINNY YELLED AT YOU YESTERDAY, AND I COULDN'T AGREE WITH HER DON'T KNOW HOW DISAPPOINTED YOUR FATHER AND I ARE IN YOU!"

Hermione's face grew increasingly shocked. The others must not have told her about yesterday's fiasco. Ouch. Well that's gotta hurt. I couldn't help but smile as Mrs. Weasley's voice shocked everyone else into silence. There were no sounds except the voice of Ron's mom yelling at the top of her lungs. When it is over, the silence remains for a few minutes, and at that time, everyone figures out I am responsible for the show. Percy placed his arms around my shoulders.

"And that's why I love you." he says as everyone bursts into laughter. Everyone except six people.

"Ron! You disrespected Annabeth? How could you? She's one of my favorite teachers!"

Ron didn't say anything. He looked at his shoes.

"I'm breaking up with you. This is too much! You practically bullying the teachers on the train, you may not have known they were teachers, but still; you insulting them everyday. It's just too much." she stands up, and without looking back, she says, "I'm sorry, Ron."

My smile vanishes. He glances up long enough for me to see the tears in his eyes, then looks back down. I can understand how he's feeling a bit. I can't _imagine_ how sad I would be if Percy broke up with me. I can't. Even. Imagine it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight: Leo

In every class, Ron sits quietly. No noise. Not a sound. First his brother dies, then his girlfriend breaks up with him. I've known of people with sadder lives, but Ron's is sad, too. We decided to go easy on him for a couple of days.

Anyway, earlier today, George Weasley came up to us our dorms with Harry, Hermione, Annamarie, Ginny, and Draco.

"In the commotion of everything, we forgot to ask proof of your powers." Ginny says.

We were all sitting in our common room. "We were waiting for you." I say.

I snap my fingers and my hand bursts into flames. I also show them my scrap metal collection and create a robotic mouse. Annabeth shows them her laptop which she designed, as well as her dagger and blueprints. Hazel brings up gems from the ground. Nico and Bianca disappear into the shadows. Jason flies up a few feet while Thalia's lightning strikes a tree outside. Together, they create a storm. Percy drenches them then, well, _un_drenches them. Frank changes to complete army mode and back and then an animal. Of course, Calypso can't exactly prove anything, but by this time, they _kinda_ had to believe us.

George nods and points at his watch. I look at mine.

"Oh, class. Right. We'll be leaving, too." So we did.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine: Thalia

I decided to have my class camp out tonight, so we could study the stars in person. I decided to have it like sixty feet in front of our dorms, in case they needed something. I told them about a legend of Artemis, where her lieutenant died in fighting and she became a constellation. The constellation is named the Huntress. Of course, they didn't know it was real, and that Zoë Nightshade actually existed. Or that I was the new lieutenant.

I was looking up at the stars when a guy named Dwight sat next to me. Too close. His hand is right next to mine and just as he picks it up to hold mine, I scooch away. He moves toward me and I move away again. Everyone else is either sleeping or looking through a telescope. The dorms were sixty feet away. I was alone.

"What are you afraid of?" Dwight asks, trying to make his voice soft and romantic. It doesn't work. I shake my head in disgust.

"Nothing." I say, standing up.

"Then let me kiss you." he smiles.

"Umm no. No thanks." I pretend to consider his stupid offer,

He moves closer, but now I'm backed up against a tree. So he kisses me on the cheek, dangerously close to my mouth. Now I'm angry. I punch him in the mouth.

"How DARE you? I said I don't want to kiss you AND YOU STILL KISS ME?!" All my students are watching. All of a sudden I lose control and lightning strikes him on his ugly mess of hair, so hot, it burns off.

"Class, return to your dorms." my voice trembles dangerously. "Dwight you're in the time out room for a week." I run off into the my dorm and lock the door. Artemis appears.

"I am disappointed in you Thalia. I did not think you would kiss a boy."

I blink. "What, Milady?"

"Do not play innocent with me. You kissed a boy."

"I - I kissed a boy? I would never do that. He kissed me!" I say. "I tried to back away, but-"

"Apollo." she growled. "He told me _you_ kissed _him_." Now Apollo appeared.

"Chill, Little Sis, I was joking."

"Apollo! You shouldn't joke about these things! And call me 'little' one more time, and I'll be saying stupid haikus at your funeral."

"Calm down, Sis! You'll never get a good husband with _that_ attitude!"

Artemis yelled and attacked him. It was a whirl of silver, bronze and nasty insults in Greek. At the end, her knee was on his chest with an arrow at his throat.

"You guys remind me of me and Percy!" I say laughing.

They get up. "Good." Artemis and Apollo say together. And they disappear.


	30. Chapter 30

**The chapter before the one you've all been waiting for! That, obviously is where the Pevensies (and Caspian) made their entrance. Sorry I'm not posting it today, but I just HAD to make it a cliffhanger... I'll post it tomorrow, I promise! Enjoy! **

**~MiriAlexander**

Chapter Thirty: Annabeth

The Fall Ball plans were going great. Our Top Six (new nickname for Draco, Astoria, Annamarie, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny) plus George all helped us get ready. With all of us helping, the decorations finished really quick. It was a Sunday, so the dance was set for the next coming Saturday. Professor McGonagall let us have Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off from class. We are going to go to Hogsmeade for dresses. The best students get to go to the morta- Muggle town for outfits. Which means Astoria, Annamarie, Hermione, and Ginny are coming with me, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Bianca and Calypso. Harry and Draco plus another are going with Percy, Jason, Frank, Nico, and Leo. We _forbade_ our dates to see our dresses before the actual dance.

We walk into a store that Aphrodite designed and we all find the perfect dress. Custom made.

I pick out a sparkly silver halter neck almost floor-length dress which fades to sea green at the bottom with matching sea green flats. Actually, I thought it was too flashy, but all the girls insisted. They kept saying it was perfect because of mine and Percy's eye color and us dating and all that. Even Thalia insisted, and, well, she's _Thalia_. She gets a dress that has light blue with some black stones surrounding the neckline. The blue continues until the mid section, where is a kind of thick strip switching black and blue diagonal stripes. After that, the black takes over, and towards the bottom, there are three diagonal stripes of blue. The dress is amazing. She wasn't gonna get a dress. but we all forced her. Let's just say it took two hours for that. Anyway, Piper's is a turquoise one-shoulder a-little-higher-than-knee length dress with a five inch strip ending at her waist, and the bottom part has some ruffles. She was going to wear flats like the rest of us, but Aphrodite _made_ her wear high heels. Well, technically, Piper said they're called wedges, but we don't care. But I guess that's the downside of being the goddess of love's daughter. It wasn't too tall though, maybe an inch or so. Hazel's dress is a lavender color with three-fourths sleeves lined with off-white lace. The dress wasn't floor length, or knee length. Somewhere in between. Bianca, on the other hand, got a dark royal purple the same color as Hazel's only a few shades darker. It is a half-sleeve, but Bianca's going to wear a black cardigan with it. Her dress is the same length as Hazel's plus a couple inches. Calypso's dress is really pretty, too. Not my type, but really pretty. It's a soft pink with orange. It's almost identical to Thalia's, minus the color thingy. To get Calypso's dress, replace Thalia's blue with pink, and the black with orange. Astoria's dress is yellow strapless that has a solid yellow top section, a white line in the center, and yellow on the bottom with white diagonal stripes, plus white shoes. Annamarie's is a strapless bright, clear, sky blue dress with silver edges. Hermione's dress is a pale orange with fancy maroon designs beginning at the bottom and fading as it got higher. Ginny's is a simple green with full length sleeves and floor length dress. It contrasts a lot with her red hair. She reminds me a little of Rachel.

Is this getting boring? Nevermind, we're done now. I smile at all my friends and look around to make sure the boys weren't here to see me unwrapping a corner of my dress. I see Thalia look around as well and a boy I've never seen before catches her eye.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One: Edmund

Aslan had let someone else find Narnia. Three girls and two boys. They were to be the new rulers of Narnia because we were getting too old. The thing was, that since five had come here, five must leave. So when Aslan was forced to replace us, Caspian came as well.

We appeared suddenly at some random place. I think it was London, judging by their accents. There was a group of girls holding dress shaped bags. I don't know why anyone would ever put a dress in a bag, but they did. A tall girl who looked about sixteen turned around. She had black hair with a rebellious stripe of blue, which matched her startling eyes. I caught her eye and she held it for a moment before breaking away. We approached them.

"Where are we?" Caspian asks.

They looked surprised. A blond girl introduced herself.

"I'm Annabeth. Why don't you come over to Hogwarts a while. And, we're in London, by the way."

We learned all their names. They were shopping separately from the boys group, which is why Peter, Caspian, and I were the only male's here. We were walking when all of a sudden, Annabeth stopped.

"Guys, I'm gonna call Percy. Maybe he can pick up Edmund, Caspian, and Peter while we look for dresses for Susan and Lucy."

"Good idea Anna!" Piper exclaimed.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Beth." she added.

"You may call me Anna in emergencies and emergencies only." she explained.

"You know, I've known her since her were seven, Pipes, and _I_ don't call her Anna."

"Don't call me Pipes." Piper snapped. "Okay, Annabeth, I know how you feel."

Thalia smirked.

Ginny turned to us. "In our school, there's going to be a dance, so you're going to have to pick out a dress. Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy, can take you three guys to… well, wherever they're shopping at."

Annabeth threw her dagger into the ground. She knelt by it and talked to it.

"Percy, we got a group of teenagers here who are going to stay with us at Hogwarts. Can you take the guys?"

"Sure I'll be there in… Oh here we are."

And who I assume is Percy comes walking to us.

"Percy, this is Caspian, Susan, Peter, Lucy and Edmund. Everybody, this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson."

Percy smiles and led us away.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two: Susan

Annabeth and her friends have good taste, though the dresses are more modern than we are used to. Lucy buys a peachy pink full length dress with a square neck, with full sleeves. I myself get a dark blue dress a little higher than my knees with a v-neck, a bow in the middle, and ruffles. Then, we meet up with boys and head to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As we arrive at the dorms, five new dorms appear - one for each of us. After meeting with the headmistress Professor McGonagall, the teachers tell us the whole confusing story of their own separate realities coming together. We are about to go into our bedrooms when Jason stops us.

"Do you all need separate bedrooms or can, say, Lucy and Susan bunk and Peter and Edmund bunk while Caspian gets his own place?"

"What does 'bunk' mean?" Peter asks.

"Oh. It means, like, sleeping in the same bedrooms." Piper says.

"Well, we could do that." I say.

"Great!" Leo smiled and snaps his fingers. Two rooms disappear.

"How did yo- You know what? Tell me in the morning. I am way too tired to process the meaning of anything right now." Lucy yawns.

I smile. "Come on you little sleepy head!" I tease. "Good night, everyone." I add.

Everyone choruses their good nights, and we sleep.

In the morning, after getting dressed, we all walk to the dining hall for breakfast. Annabeth and Percy talk to Professor McGonagall about us being assistant teachers and all. She agrees, and Annabeth walk to the podium thingy.

"Everyone, some new teachers have arrived, so please welcome them. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie, plus Caspian… Anderson."

Calypso stepped up. "Umm, yeah. He's my brother." she shot Caspian a warning look and smiled awkwardly.

We all sat down and Caspian asked, "Do I _have_ to have a last name? And why did she say I'm her brother?" he asked nodding at Calypso.

"Well, Calypso doesn't have a last name, either, and Anderson is our typical lying backup last name…" Hazel said. "And Annabeth, out of habit said Anderson, which is just as well, since the fact that both Caspian and Calypso both start with 'C' makes it more believable. Just go with it please!"

"By the way, you never did tell us your story." Frank says.

"We'll tell tell you later in the common room. Too many prying ears, and we can't whisper the whole thing. It's a long story." Lucy says. "A _really_ long story."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three: Peter

We each took turns explaining the whole story, which took a while. I couldn't help but notice Edmund looking at Thalia. I think he likes her. The problem is, that she doesn't look his way once.

"But the problem is, that there is an age limit for being there if you are not originally Narnian. Caspian only came because since five people came, five must leave. Plus Susan and Caspian are sort of an item." Lucy said.

"If you don't mind our asking, how old are you all?" Hazel asked.

"Peter's nineteen, I'm eighteen, Edmund's seventeen, and Lucy's sixteen. Caspian's my age." Susan explained. "And how about you all?"

"We're all eighteen, except Thalia, Hazel and Frank. Hazel is fifteen, and Frank is seventeen. Thalia's forever sixteen. You know, cause we told you earlier. She's a Hunter. She has given up boys for immortality." Jason said.

"Hunters can't date guys?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, because their patron goddess is Artemis and she's a maiden goddess." Leo said. "Thalia here is Artemis's _lieutenant._"

We talk for a while longer and they teach us the magic of wands and all. Charms, Transfiguration, all that. It took some days, but we had time. There was only one days to the Fall Ball.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four: Thalia

I went to my dorm and Lady Artemis appeared.

"Thalia, how are you? I've been meaning to ask you, who is this _Dwight_? What does he look like?"

"Well, I have class in five minutes, care to join me?" I reply.

She smiles. "Of course." And we walk to class. As we neared the classroom, I ask her to wait outside.

"Dwight, will you please come outside with me?" I see him wink at him friends, and I want to puke.

Artemis did the smart thing (obviously) and made herself invisible.

"So, changed your mind?" he asks. "Wanna kiss me after all?"

"Oh no! Of course not!" I say.

I hear Artemis move behind me. "Jackalope?" she asks.

"Be my guest, Milady!" I laugh. She snaps her fingers and Dwight disappears while outside, a jackalope wanders off. I go back into class and teach.

After class, I see Edmund enter the classroom.

"Can I help you?" I say rather formally. He is probably the only guy I could ever like, besides Luke. I ignore it.

"Thalia, will you come to the dance with me?"

I look up, shocked. "Didn't you hear Jason? I gave up boys for immortality, Edmund! I can't possibly! I'm sorry."

He grabbed my hands. "Thalia! You have to. We were supposed to meet! Supposed to be together. This is it! It's our destiny, Thalia!"

"No it's not." I say stiffly and walk out the door.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five: Edmund

I felt stupid. I had gone and apologized to Thalia. She had just nodded and walked away looking busy. Ugh.

The next day I was going to my room when I heard sobs coming from Thalia's room. Everyone else was at breakfast so I pressed my ear against the door.

She was talking to someone.

"Milady, I can't. I'm sorry. I've loved being your lieutenant but I can't anymore. He's too much like him. I-"

Another voice spoke. Her voice was cold but warm, like that's how her voice always was. "I understand Thalia. But you do know that if you leave you can't come back. My Hunters will despise you."

"It's not like they liked me anyway. Here. Take this. I won't need it anymore."

There was a pause. Then- "Be good, my sister. I'll remember you always."

I heard her heading towards the door and hid. Thalia came out, her eyes slightly red. She was no longer wearing her circlet and she had that silver aura gone. She walked out the common room door. I peeked in her room. The other girl was gone, too.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry, this one's really short...**

Chapter Thirty Six: Hermione

I was sitting and eating breakfast while listening to the demigods' conversation. They were talking in greek though so I couldn't really understand. Just then, Thalia walked in. The demigods' stopped talking.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey guys."

"You- You're not a-" She was stuttering.

Thalia plopped down in her seat. "I can't." Her voice broke.

"What happened?"

Then she started talking in Greek. I was confused. Thalia wasn't a what? A demigod, or a Hunter?


	37. Chapter 37

Hi! So school is starting tomorrow, and I may not be able to update everyday, but I'll try... If I can't, I WILL update all Fridays, because I'll have to actually come up with it since we are close to where me and MiriLaren have stopped as of now. I will do my best, and my only guarantees are Fridays... Sorry, and Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty Seven: Annabeth

**(Italics is in Greek)**

_"Edmund is too much like him."_

_"Who?"_ Frank asked.

_"Luke."_

Our conversation ended there. Edmund came and sat down next to Peter. "So."

Thunder rumbled and Thalia suddenly stood up. She fixed her gaze on Edmund. "You heard."

"Heard what?" He was lying.

"My conversation with Ar- Milady!"

"No I didn't."

She now had him pinned against the wall. "Liar."

The whole hall was silent. "I - I don't know what you're talking about."

Lightning almost struck the Slytherin table to dust.

"Thalia." I said. She didn't listen.

"Thalia."

I grabbed the back of her shirt and pinned her. "Thalia. Get a hold of yourself before you burn down this school."_Don't make me call Zeus."_

Her eyes flared. She looked like she was going to punch me but she just sighed. She pushed herself up, kicked Edmund, and stormed out of the hall. I looked at my friends and we all sighed.

**(No more italics as Greek)**

Percy and I nabbed a limping Edmund after breakfast.

"Edmund. Why did you lie to Thalia? Trust me. It _never_ ends well." Percy rubbed the spot where she shot an arrow at him a while ago. "I have first hand experience."

He sat and we joined him.

"I like Thalia. She's the one person - let alone a _girl_ - who pins down the king and best swordsman in Narnia and then kicks him. Say what you want, but she's got guts." Edmund says appreciatively.

I suddenly turn towards the door, having the feeling of being watched. All I see is a light blue strip of hair swinging away.

"Thals! Come on in."

Edmund's eyes widened. "She's - just - did she just - what?"

Thalia comes out into the open, a little annoyed at being caught. She looks at Edmund and smirks. "Now we're even."


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, this chapters kinda confusing, but fun...**

**And please review!**

Chapter Thirty Eight, Part One: Percy

The night of the Fall Ball. The guys and I were, for some reason, nervous. Odd, because all our relationships were going steady and going to stay that way. Probably. So we talked. Draco and Harry joined us. A couple of minutes later, all of our dates got put on the spotlights, and they seemed kinda shy about it. Not even Piper liked attention, and Aphrodite girls usually do.

On a normal person, Annabeth's dress would be far too flashy, but on her, who _never_ wears anything flashy, it looked perfect. The color thing with the silver and sea green pretty much matched us perfectly. I'm not gonna describe them exactly because I know you all got an earful when they were shopping. Probably. She wore her owl earrings and a simple bracelet. Her hair was in a purposefully messy bun and her gray eyes looked more beautiful than ever. There is only one way to describe her: Amazingly-fabulously-awesomely -beautiful.

Chapter Thirty Eight, Part Two: Frank

Hazel looked awesome. Her hair was let down normally,and was pulled back from her hair a bit using clips the same color as the lace on her dress. She wore dangly golden earrings and a matching necklace the exact same shade as her sparkling eyes.

There is only one way to describe her: Amazingly-fabulously-awesomely -beautiful.

Chapter Thirty Eight, Part Three: Jason

Piper was stunning. Her hair was curled and let loose. Not exactly Hazel's hair curly, but ringlet curly. Her mom must have given her some dove earrings similar to Annabeth's. The turquoise dress somehow matched her eyes, even though there seems to be no turquoise in them.

There is only one way to describe her: Amazingly-fabulously-awesomely -beautiful.

Chapter Thirty Eight, Part Four: Leo

Calypso smiles at me. Her hair is pulled into some kind of braid. I think it's a French braid. I'm not sure. I don't care about these things. She's wearing silver teardrop shaped earrings. Her caramel eyes shine.

There is only one way to describe her: Amazingly-fabulously-awesomely -beautiful.

Chapter Thirty Eight Part Five: Harry

I hold out my hand, and Ginny take it. I never knew such a simple dress made such a difference. She looks beautiful.

There is only one way to describe her: Amazingly-fabulously-awesomely -beautiful.

Chapter Eight, Part Six: Draco

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Annamarie shyly take Nico's outstretched hand. Anyway, Astoria looks stunning. Yellow looks good on her.

There is only one way to describe her: Amazingly-fabulously-awesomely -beautiful.

Chapter Eight, Part Seven: Ron

The teachers were going to forbid me from going to the dance, but they felt bad about Hermione and my breakup, so they let me. She didn't notice me at first, and she looked kind of lost. I stepped toward her and she gave me a small, sad smile.

"I'll try" I whispered and that much - two words - was enough.

Chapter Thirty Eight, Part Eight: Edmund

I look at Thalia. Only one word came to my mind: Beautiful.

"Can you give me another chance?" I ask.

She smiles and nods.

There is only one way to describe her: Amazingly-fabulously-awesomely -beautiful.

Chapter Thirty Eight, Part Nine: Peter

I see Susan dancing with Caspian, Thalia with Edmund, and a boy had asked Lucy to dance. I can't help smiling.

Bianca is standing there all alone, talking with her brother. I can't help wondering if she would accept my offer. She looks at me and catches my eye.

I walk towards her. She takes my outstretched hand and smiles a beautiful smile.

There is only one way to describe her: Amazingly-fabulously-awesomely -beautiful.

Percy, Frank, Jason, Leo, Harry, Draco, Ron, Edmund, and Peter(Chapter Thirty Eight, Part Nine Point Nine)

And we danced.


	39. Chapter 39

Hi... I know, you probably hate me... But school begun and my math gives us three pages... OH THE HORROR! haha lol but I'm not real god at math... I make it up to you... btw, the Divergent part is coming REAL soon, so be ready... PM me if you want spoilers, cause we already planned most of it - its the entrance that's hard. Enjoy!

~MiriAlexander

Chapter Thirty Nine: Thalia

The Fall Ball was nice. I danced with Edmund. We just talked and swayed to the music. Nothing more. When I got back to my room, I changed and fell into a deep sleep.

It was Luke. Blue eyes, blond hair. Luke Castellan.

"Thalia," he said. I walked towards him.

"Luke." I was about to bury myself in his arms when I heard a different voice. A more recent one.

"Thalia." It was Edmund.

"Edmund?"

Luke stepped away and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you have someone else now? Fine." And he started to walk away.

"Oh, so you still like him?" Edmund turned away as well. Then both of them started fighting. I tried to break them up. I walked in between them and felt both their fists connect to my jaw.

And I wake up. Everyone was crowded around my bed. The seven, the Pevensies, Calypso, even Nico and Bianca. I was breathing heavily. Then I see him. Standing by the door, his ghostly figure, his blond hair, his blue eyes. I grab my knife from under my pillow and threw it, _narrowly_ missing Edmund's head. The knife sticks on the door. His eyes widen. I groan in frustration. My mind is going crazy. I was seeing things. I close my eyes for a second then opened them. Edmund is standing there, looking over me, right next to my bed. Edmund. I kept staring at him, at his beautiful, mysterious eyes and he didn't look away. Then I do something nobody would ever think I would do. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. On impulse. Then he changes. His figure turns into Luke. I push him away and bury my head in my pillow. "Luke's dead." I mutter. "Luke is dead. LUKE IS DEAD!" I start crying. I never had really admitted to myself that Luke had died. To me, even as a Hunter, he was always alive, waiting for me to find him. But he's dead. There's no going back to those moments we had shared all those years ago. I turned around and saw Annabeth and Percy standing there. Everyone else had left. Their eyes were full of sadness. I guess they knew I had never admitted it. Of course they did.

"Luke's dead." I whisper. She nods. Percy gives me a small, sad smile. I have _always_ been tough. I never cry. Unless it was about Luke. Admitting his death has broke me. I would _never_ be over him. But maybe, _just_ maybe, I could move on. Without _ever_ forgetting that guy I first fell for without knowing. Ever.

After I explain the dream to them, Annabeth decides I had to tell Edmund the whole story. So I do, and at first it was kinda awkward, after a while, I got so absorbed in it, I managed to ignore it. Edmund is quiet the whole time, and at some times, I thought he was sleeping.

"And I couldn't admit he was… dead until now. When I realized… that… When I realized that I…" I stopped. I couldn't say it. But before I could try again, Edmund took my face in his hands and kissed me. And I knew he understood.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty: Bianca

We are all happy there was no class, with the dance being late and all. Good to relax from of the drama. We had woken up when Thalia had started screaming.

"Stop! Stop it! STOP FIGHTING!"

Edmund woke up first along with Annabeth and Percy. Actually, Percy told me later he was fine sleeping when she was yelling, but Annabeth grabbed his arm and yanked him out. We all heard a _thud!_ when Percy fell. I would have laughed (I think we _all_ would've) but we were all too worried about Thalia.

Annabeth shook her, but it didn't work. Three minutes later, Thals woke up, on her own, breathing heavily. You know the rest.

We go to a late breakfast that day. We all barely talk, and I can tell that Edmund and Thalia had kissed again after that by their faces. I can't help glancing at Peter. I wonder if he actually likes me or just felt bad about me being alone last night. I'm not exactly sure about how i felt about him. Either that, or I just didn't want to admit it. Peter caught my eye that last time, and I had to blush. Great. Now everybody knows I like him. Annabeth winks and I give her grimace.

After breakfast, we all go back to the our common room and play board games talked, or in Annbeth case (when she wasn't with us) read.

I go to my room to get my phone and I don't notice Peter following me. I look up.

"Hey." It's kind of awkward.

"Hi." he replies. "Um. Is there any chance that we can go to town today?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure. Probably… You know, teacher admittance." I say.

"So… if there is, want to have lunch?"

I can't control it. I grin. "Sounds great, Peter."

He asked me out. He asked me out! Peter asked me out! I grab my phone and text Nico. His reply is a smiley face. Brothers!


	41. Chapter 41

We all asked Professor McGonagall if we (plus the Top Six and Ron - who is getting better in classes) could go out for lunch. We didn't want to reward Ron, but when we invited the Top six, he sincerely tried to be nice and apologized for being a jerk to our friends. Apologized to them, not us. You know what I mean.

She said yes and everybody walked arm in arm with their dates. It wasn't like a formal thing. Or a casual thing - kind of in between. Each couple got a table to themselves, rather than all together. Thalia and I just talk - about everything, the classes, being a lieutenant of Artemis (if it was fun and all in the short time she's been one) and so on. Then we all split up and go wherever we want. Thalia and I just walk around a park.

"How long have Percy and Annabeth been together?" I have to ask.

"Two years, now. They got together the first time on his sixteenth birthday, right after a war…But anyway, they've liked each other long before. Since they were twelve. But neither of them knew it.

Piper and Jason, about a year and nine months, Frank and Hazel, the same thing as Piper and Jason. And Leo and Calypso have been together a year and five months. I think.

"So. How was Narnia?" Thalia asks, curious.

"It was amazing." I went on to describe how it looks inside Cair Paravel, and outside outside the palace, too. "We were called High King Peter the Magnificent, High Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant." I sigh, remembering the old days. "Then, as we kind of explained earlier, five new people came. Ann, Martin, Rose, Sam, and Nixie. We were all getting too old to be there anyway."

Thalia nods. "Why does age matter?"

"I don't know. Aslan never answered when we asked." I say.

We sit there for a while, just enjoying the weather. I think I hear Thalia mutter something like 'Thanks Dad' - whatever that means.

And so we sit.


	42. Chapter 42

I wanted to add more excitement in rather than school that... And right after this part comes... DIVERGENT! Yay! I'd spoil it, but I'm too nice. LOL I wouldn't spoil it anyway... Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Two: Annabeth

We all have noticed such a big change in Ron's behavior. I decided to write to Ron's mother to explain about how much better he's been doing these past few weeks, and she sent me one back, saying she's glad to hear it.

It was during the week before Winter Break when Reyna sent us an Iris message.

"Urgent news, guys! Especially for Annabeth." She takes a deep breath. "Arachne is back. And she wants to capture you, drag you to Mount Olympus, get her painting there then kill you and take over the world. Normal story, but I wanted to prepare you. And, worse part, it is said the daughter of Athena must face her alone. You alone must have the power and confidence to beat your mother's worst enemy, Annabeth."

I shiver involuntarily, even though it's not cold.

"When will she get here?" I ask.

"Approximately two days from now, according to the spies."

I nod. "Thanks, Reyna. A lot." I try to smile.

She gives me a grim smile back, salutes and runs her hand through the mist. I sit down with Percy next to me, looking concerned.

"You okay?" he asks me.

I nod. "I have to be."


	43. Chapter 43

HI! I forgot to bold the last one, but I think you all understand. This is the last chapter I could do before my writer's block, so I'll try to update, but this writer's block is annoying me SO much. Sorry, but remember, this brings you one step closer to the DIVERGENT part! Review if you REALLY want the next chapter, and I will do my best to help you there! Enjoy!

~MiriAlexander

Chapter Forty Three: Ron

After class, Annbeth asks to speak with me. I keep sitting but then I inch away from the wall, suddenly aware of a scuttling sound most probably coming from a disgusting eight legged creature.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Annabeth asks.

I take a risky glance away. "Uhh, yeah. Fine."

She walks over to me and hears it too.

"Is -is that a spider?" she whispers with wide eyes.

"I - I hope not." I say.

But it was. A whole bunch of them.

She throws her knife and starts talking to it. "Perce. Get over here. Now."

There no answer, but footsteps are heard.

"What's wro- Oh." A wave of water sweeps them away, but their silk remains, magnified by the droplets of water.

Mother will destroy you, once and for all.

Annabeth collapsed into Percy's arms.

"It's time to tell you the truth." Frank says.

"The _whole_ truth." Calypso adds.

So they do. they tell me about Greek gods, and powers, and demigods, and a giant spider coming to destroy the world as we know it.

Great. Just great.


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay guys, I'm not sure what time frame Divergent occurs in, so if you have better or more accurate ideas, please comment! Luvya guys!**

Chapter Forty Four: Lucy

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is the gray sky. Then I notice a guy coming toward us, about twenty one years old. He is dressed completely in black. He looks at us suspiciously.

"who are you?" he asks.

We all stand up, and Annabeth gets up last. The boy - well, man's - eyes soften for some reason. She almost falls but Percy catches her, and the boy's eyes harden just a bit. Annabeth had been the least prepared out of all of us.

"I'm Annabeth. This is Percy, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Who're _you_?"

"Tobias Eaton."

"Okay, Tobias Eaton. What year is this?" Hermione asks.

"3005."

We look at each other with wide eyes.

"_3005_?" We all ask.

"What - what time are from you from, then?"

"2011."

Now _his_ eyes bulge out.

"Would you like to come into my apartment. Maybe have some drinks and snacks and explain _how this might be possible_?"

We follow him to the city.

"That's the Sears tower! And Millenium Park! Is this Chicago?" Annabeth asks.

"That's what it used to be called." He said, and no one said another word.

We met Tobias's mom, Evelyn and she sat down with us. We told them our story, and he began his. He was abused as a child and thought his mom had died. Then he met Beatrice, or Tris, as she liked to be called. How she died and he was lost for a while. At the end, Annabeth, Percy, and the rest of the demigods stand up.

"We can try and bring her back." Nico tells him.

"No. I can't ask you to do that for me."

"We insist. Have you learned to live without her yet?" Hazel asks. "Because if not, we may not be able to get her back just yet."

"Yeah. I still miss her though."

"Of course you do. Guys, let's go. We need to find a way to the Underworld!"


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi, everyone! I want to thank ****TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername for suggesting the ****_perfect_**** name for our story. It's now called When Worlds Collide... Enjoy!**

Chapter Forty Five: Hazel

"Okay. Because it's after Armageddon, does it mean if you stab a hole in the ground, you get to the Underworld?" Annabeth asks me, Nico and Bianca.

"Don't know. Let's try it."

Percy stabs the ground. Nothing happens. Everyone looks at us. Nico gets out his sword, Bianca uses an arrow, and I summon my spatha. With a yell, all three of us stab the ground to form a circle. It starts to glow, and we all see the shock evident on Tobias's face.

"Stay here." Bianca tells him. But when the world turns sideways as we fall in, I catch a glimpse of Tobias tagging along.

Everything goes, once again, completely black.

"Hold it." Nico stops. "A soul for a soul. We need someone who has escaped Death. Anyone in mind, Tobias?"

"My dad."

"You'd trade your dad's life for your girlfriend's?" Piper asks.

"He was a terrible dad. He...uh hit me with a belt."

We all wince sympathetically.

"Let's go get your evil dad." Jason says, and he and Tobias fly upwards.

They came back ten minutes later with a man whose hair was turning gray.

"Yeah. So know you know we're demigods, we need your help." Jason was saying. We weren't worried Marcus knew about us. He was going to die anyway. I start to walk ahead, because of my way with tunnels, but Marcus casually shoves me aside. I tripped and almost fell, but Frank caught me.

"If you need my help, you need my leadership." he says smugly. I scowl at him and make a crystal appear. He picks it up with wonder in his eyes, and i smirk at my friends. It's hard not to laugh. As we keep moving down, I keep summoning more and more jewel until it comes to a point where he can't hold anymore and I can literally see the bad luck looming over him. But I continue, and he picks them up. When we reach the Underworld, The bad luck turns to water and splashes over him. Dad stands there and he looks pleased.

"Thank you. You don't know how long I've been waiting to give him his punishment." Tobias's jaw is open, and if possible, drops even further as Marcus appears in the Fields of Punishment. His own father - Tobias's grandfather - stands over him and beats him with a belt.

"He did that to you?" Bianca gasps. He nods, looking down.

"Go on! Beat the crap out of him!" she yells, urging on his grandfather. "Come on!"

Then we all start goading on Marcus's father. He does indeed beat him harder, and Tobias looks kinda smug, but who can blame him?

Dad opened his palm, and a glowing light grew larger and larger until it became Tobias's true love.

Beatrice Prior.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi! I'm so nice I'm posting two chapter today! *whoops**hollers**throws roses* Haha. Anyway...**

Chapter Forty Six: Tris

Everything is quiet. Even Marcus's yelps are silent. Suddenly, Tobias rushes forward and kisses me. He pulls back for a second, then hugs me, burying his face in my hair. My face (of course, as well as his) is streaked with tears. I look over at the demigods. Lord Hades described them all perfectly.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Tris." he whispers.

"Of course I do, silly." I say, finally regaining my voice. "I've missed you too."

I look at the demigods. "Thanks you, but I'm not the only prize. I - I met Will down in Elysium. He - he doesn't blame me for shooting him. _Will_ is the person you traded Marcus for."

Tobias's eyes widen. "You're - you're not coming?"

"Of course I am! My spirit was _free_. That's why I'm eighteen and not sixteen. It was Fate that made the demigods come." My voice involuntarily quietens and everyone strains to hear me. "It's also Fate that makes us all go back."

And that's when Christina appeared and Annabeth crumpled into Percy's arms.

It turns out Lord Hades was behind Christina's appearance, but after he opened his hand and Will came out when we weren't noticing and after she came in, neither could get their reunion - mostly because of Annabeth. No offence.

Hades had disappeared and Percy laid her gently - tenderly - on the grassy part of the Underworld. Elysium. Where I had lived for two years. He sits down next to her and she doesn't start convulsing, exactly, but she starts to shudder. Percy summons some water (we were really close to the entrance of the Underworld) and Annabeth immediately sits up straight, breathing heavily.

"Anna? You okay?" he asks softly.

Annabeth doesn't answer. She buries her head in Percy's chest and starts to cry. He wraps his arms around her they sit like that for several minutes. Nobody says a word. Annabeth, crying? Almost unheard of. We all knew she was delicate right now.

"Malcolm's dying." she whispers hoarsely. He and the other demigods came to help me and she got him. We need to go back." She glares at Ron. "If it weren't for you, we'd be okay." She starts sobbing into Percy's chest again and he just holds her.


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm still working on the next chapter, so enjoy this one. I'll try and finish it today or tomorrow, okay? Thanks for reading!**

**~MiriAlexander**

Chapter Forty Seven: Annamarie

Rather than using the Time Turner, we just appear back on the battlefield. Also known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think I'm starting to sound like the Americans. Not accent-wise, but actually talking-wise. See? There it is again!

The boy who I assume is Malcolm is at the very edge, near Calypso's medical room. She rushes over and picks some herbs from her garden that might help. When our fellow wizards see us, they come out and start fighting, too. Arachne had come prepared with a whole army of spiders and other nasty creatures. Thank the gods (why did _I_ say that?!) we had some Hecate power in us, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to kill them. Annabeth drew her dagger, a weapon all demigods had learned to respect. And be a little scared of. She walks slowly towards Arachne, who was scurrying around, making a beautiful tapestry that shimmered in the light. She doesn't seem to notice Annabeth coming towards her. She cuts through Arachne's tapestry, getting her attention.

"Long time no see, Arachne." she flashes a fake smile.

"Well, haven't you grown, my dear. Are you ready to put my tapestries on Olympus?" her voice is mocking.

"They are beautiful, but there was a reason yours aren't up there. And the question is, are _you_ ready? To go to Tartarus again, I mean."

Arachne just suddenly lashes out with one of her eight hairy legs. There's a semi-loud crack as both of Annabeth's legs break. She cries out, but Frank catches her. Percy and Frank quickly switch places. Frank, Hazel, and Jason keep Arachne busy while Percy carries her over to the side near Malcolm. He breaks off a piece of ambrosia and feeds it to her.

"You okay? You know, seem to be having a lot of-" Annabeth cuts him off.

"_You'll_ always be the accident-prone one, Seaweed Brain." She gives him a painful smile. "Now help me up. I need to back and fight her."

"Umm… No. You're not going _anywhere_. For at _least_ a couple of hours. Even then you'll need splints."

She opens her mouth to protest. "But-"

"Nuh uh. Wait until we beat the rest of them and then you can have your face off with Her Majesty the Ugliness." He scowls, obviously not liking the idea. "And if you try and get up, I will strap you down."

Annabeth groans. "Fine. Don't strap me up, just get someone to guard me.

"Crucio!" I yell to an empousa. She crumples and I use my new sword to vaporize her. Don't judge me. I like using the three forbidden curses.

"Annamarie!" Percy calls. "Can you guard Annabeth?" I nod and as I walk toward them, fighting my way through, I think I hear Percy mutter, "Wow. I never realized how similar those names are."

Annabeth and I talk while watching the battle. You want to know one of the most awesome fighting pairs? Jason and Percy. With the whole sky and water power, the average monster dies within two point three seconds. Or, at least that's what Annabeth tells me. After a while, all the monsters are gone. All of them except Arachne.


	48. Chapter 48

**HII! I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated, but I was banned off my computer for a while and then there was drama and writers block. I'll ****_try_**** to update regularly, but unfortunately, no promises. Thanks for not giving up on me. By the way, check out my ****_other_**** friend's new story ****_When I Built a Better Boy_**** by Mai Miri-Jazz****_._**** It's a Percabeth story. Obviously. Well, not really. Also check out ****_Frozen Love_**** and ****_Purple Eyes_**** by MiriLaren. Also check out some stories from GirlOnFire2012, lemonadelollipop and LiveluahgLoveTogether13. Sorry. Recommendation day! I may have more recommendations next time, which will hopefully be soon. I hope you didn't die over waiting for my ciffhanger! Love you! Enjoy!**

**~MiriAlexander**

Chapter Forty Eight: Annabeth

Everyone moves to the side, showing that they can't help me now. I see Piper and Hazel practically holding Percy back, but he finally stops struggling. Everything is silent. I try and reach for the wood, but it's too far. I try again and get it on the third try. I make a splint using the wood and string that I rip from the blanket on the ground for the injured demigods and wizards.

There's only one crutch, which I take. I stand up, pain shooting through my leg, yellow spots shooting through my vision. I sit down and see Piper and Hazel tying Percy to a tree. I risk eating another piece of ambrosia. I stand up again and make my way over to her, thinking of the best strategy. One-on-one wouldn't work to well, and she no longer trusts me. Maybe if I could get her into the lake… Nowadays, being Heroes of Olympus - twice - I was immune to water if it was life or death situations. And I'm pretty sure this counts. As I walk toward her, I turn toward the lake. I run for it, ignoring the yellow spots once again dancing across my vision. When I glance back, I see Arachne catching up by using her spider silk to latch onto things. I dive into the pool and think, _Please, Poseidon_. An automatic air bubble forms around me and I hear a splash indicting Arachne was in the lake. I kick up the surface, biting my tongue to come back up screaming. There's a breeze as I come up, and I silently thank Zeus as Arachne gets pushed into her own silk. Grabbing my dagger, I push it into the weakest part of her body. She vaporizes, but her shell remains. With the last ounce of my strength, I pull myself over to the side of the lake. I see a blurry and spot filled sight of Percy running toward me, but I can't stay awake long enough to see.

When I wake up, thee first thing I see is Percy sitting down half asleep on the chair. I check the time. 3:45. Percy slaps himself to wake up. He notices me and smiles. Even in the dim light, I see the bags under his eyes.

"How long have I been out? You look like you haven't slept in days." I say.

He yawns. "Three days, six hours and about twelve minutes. And I haven't."

"Wait a second. You stayed up three days, six hours and twelve minutes for me?" Tears sting my eyes. "I'm think I'm _really_ emotionally unstable right now."

Percy comes over and kisses me. "We all stayed up, but everyone finally couldn't stand it. Thalia went to bed an hour ago. Water and a sandwich are on the nightstand, by the way."

"Thanks." I say, wiping away tears. "You know, that's the same amount of time Piper, Leo and Jason came after you'd gone missing."

"Really? Wow. The Fates must like repeats of history."

"I think they do." I laugh. I lean my head against his chest. "Go to bed, Seaweed Brain. I'm fine."

"I'll wake up someone. Bianca, maybe?"

"It's okay." I say again.

"No, it's not." He gets up and knocks on Bianca's door.

When I wake up, I find Piper sitting beside me talking to Hazel.

Hazel opens her mouth to retort but sees me awake. "Anna! You okay?" she gets up. For once, I don't mind the nickname. I guess this counts an emergency. Kind of.

"You hungry?" Piper smiles. "Now this is another time I wish I still had my cornucopia. Saving the world gets annoying."

Then Frank, Percy and Jason walk in, all munching on blue cookies.

"Really?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

All three boys grin. "Are you kidding? These are delicious!"


End file.
